Raspberries and Sugarcubes
by daydreambeliever321
Summary: A One-shot centering on Finnick and Johanna's friendship ;) I love this friendship pairing and think they're a lot of fun to play around with. Enjoy! :D NOTE: Rated T only because of the book series. There's nothing suggestive at all in this one-shot - they're just friends ;)


A/N: Hello everyone! I get that I've be absent for a LOOOONNNNNNNGGGG time and I'm really sorry, but life has been crazy. I'm really into Hunger Games now so ill be posting stuff from them, but I will be continuing my H2O fics - some of them anyway. a new chapter for one of them is almost ready to be posted, along with an all new HG fic ;) my posts are going to be pretty spaced, but I will be making a real effort to stick around this time. HIATUS IS OFFICIALLY OVER ...i hope :P haha, anyway, enjoy this little Finnick and Johanna Friendship Oneshot - I had a lot of fun writing it ;)

Discliamer: I own nothing. Not even Finnick. Dang it.

**Raspberries and Sugar Cubes**

I turn over slowly as I awake. A muffled groan escapes my lips as I bury my face in my pillow. My stomach twists painfully and I automatically wrap my arm around it, even though it doesn't really provide much relief. Last night hadn't been any different from countless others – client after client with barely a few minutes break in between, and strange drugs with equally strange side effects. Some make me dizzy, nauseous, tired, or confused, but this time whatever I had last night seems to be trying to rip my stomach apart. I roll over again, trying to find a position that could ease the cramps, but moving just makes it worse. It would probably just be smart to lie still until I feel better. I'm still tired anyway – it had been pushing 2 AM when I finally got home the night before. I curl up on my side and squeeze my eyes shut.

I drift in and out of sleep for the next hour, but the pain keeps waking me up. I finally give up and push the covers off. The clock reads 8:30. I fumble around for some clothes and stumble into the bathroom to brush my teeth. My legs feel shaky and my head is light. I pause for a second to lean against the sink, my forehead resting against the cool mirror, and one hand cradling my stomach. God, it hurt. Then a wave of nausea sweeps over me and I swallow the bile in my throat. I can usually hold it back the first time, but I'm done when it hits the second time. I turn and start retching into the toilet, sinking to my knees. I'm not sick long; I skipped dinner last night. Once the heaves stop I let myself slide into a sitting position on the bathroom floor and lean against the cool, smooth, shower door, my arms crossed on my knees. My head is spinning so fast I'm afraid I might pass out.

"Hard night huh?"

I jump a little and turn to see Jo standing in the bathroom doorway.

"You could say that." I say tiredly. "Where did you come from?"

She smirks a little. "When two people love each other very much they – "

I manage a small smirk. "I know the deal Mason. I've been there and done that, and I have very little respect for that definition."

"Don't we all?" She pulls a paper cup from the dispenser and fills it with water before settling down beside me. "Here. Slow sips. It might help your stomach settle. Or it will make things worse and make you puke again."

I smirk wryly. "So I have a 50-50 chance of feeling better?"

She nods. "Pretty much."

I chuckle and take a little sip, so far so good. I guess I'm over confident because my second sip sends my stomach into spasms. I groan and press one hand to my middle. "I don't think its helping."

She slaps my shoulder. "I said to go slow – not drink half of it at once, you idiot." She shakes her head and takes the cup away.

I let my breath out when the cramps subside and sigh. "How was your night?" I check her over for fresh bruises, but I'm still dizzy and she's probably covered them up with makeup.

She shrugs. "Not as bad as it could be. Four clients. One got a little fussy every now and then, but not terrible."

She downplays things almost as much as I do, so I know that must mean she got slapped around. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" she smirks wryly.

I don't smirk back, "I think you're about as okay as I am." I don't try to hide the fact that I'm worried.

"I'm not the one who was sitting on the bathroom floor sick."

"Well, you're here now."

"Out of pity for you, nothing more." She smirks and passes the water back to me. "Only one sip this time. If you have more, I'll dump the whole thing on you."

I take the cup and drink a little, deciding to ignore the fact that she artfully turned the topic of conversation away from her night. I'll bring it up again in a bit. We're quiet for a while before she breaks the silence with a quiet question.

"How many?"

I have to think before I answer. I was at a club last night, and all those clients seemed to blend together into a smoky haze.

"Seven maybe?" I say, unsure. "They were all quick except for two."

She frowns. "Isn't that a little more than usual?"

"A bit, but I think it's going to be the new usual. They're probably trying to ease me into taking more on a regular basis."

"Which one gave you the drugs?"

"I don't know. I think it was one of Snow's cronies this time – just to make sure I made it through the night ok." I rub my forehead and pass her the now empty cup. "I think I'm okay now." The cramps have dulled a little and my vision's clear. Good enough to go on with my morning.

She stands and offers me her hand. I pull myself to my feet and stretch, yawning, before I pull her into a hug.

"The usual routine?"

She smirks. "I'm game if you are."

I smirk back. "I'm always game, Mason."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we're sitting in my breakfast nook, munching on crepes with whipped cream and raspberries. I start out cautiously, but the fact that the smell of food didn't turn my stomach was a good sign. I think whatever was in my system has worn off, and I finish my breakfast with relish.

I throw Jo raspberries for her to catch in her mouth, and then together we build a replica of Snow's house out of sugar cubes and then smash it to bits. It's very satisfying. Next we switch on the television and watch "Happy Morning in the Capitol" and try and figure out the most gruesome way to kill the show host, Ericana Taffilyn. Jo wins, as usual. I'm not going to say what she described – I'm already going to have nightmares about it.

I turn off the television and sprawl back on the couch beside her.

"Now what?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. What can we do that's morally repulsive and overall inappropriate?

I chuckle. "You're the master at both of those, so you should be able to come up with something." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and my hand brushes her cheek. I feel something sticky on my fingers.

"Jo…." I rub the foundation between my fingers and shake my head. "I've told you again and again, you don't have to cover up when it's just you and me."

She pushes my hand away. "I don't want pity, Odair. Not even from you. And letting the bruises show is asking for pity."

I shake my head. "I'm not giving you pity Jo. Just concern. I worry about you."

She smirks a little and says bitterly. "You shouldn't. It's not like you can do anything about it, anymore than I can do anything about you."

"But you still worry about me." I know she does.

She shrugs. "So?"

"So? Don't tell me not to worry when you worry just as much as I do."

"I can tell you what I want to and it doesn't have anything to do with what I do or do not do."

I shake my head. Some things never change. "I know." I smirk a little and squeeze her shoulders. "Want to head down to the training room? Throwing axes always makes you feel better."

She pushes my arm off her shoulders. "I don't need to feel better, but we can if you want to."

"I want to. Let's go."

* * *

By the time we got downstairs, I'm beginning to regret my decision.

"Hold still or I'm going to chop your ear off!"

"How did you ever talk me into this?"

"Easy. You're a push over. Always was and always will be. I could talk you off a cliff if I wanted too."

"Could not."

"Could too. Now shut up or I'll aim at your head."

She has me standing against the wall as a target and is carefully selecting a small throwing ax.

"Jo, I really don't think this is a good idea." I say nervously.

"Why not?"

"My hands are sweating."

"Go see a dermatologist." She aims at a spot next to my shoulder. "And don't you dare move."

I squeeze my eyes shut as she lets it fly and can't help but wince when I feel it hit the wall beside me. "Is that all? Please tell me that's all."

"One more. Other side."

I groan, but I let her throw it.

"There. That's all. Mommy doesn't need you anymore, so you can go play now." She smirks as she brandishes another axe.

"Thank God." I dart away from the wall before she can change her mind.

She rolls her eyes. "You're so dramatic. If I wanted to hit you I would have."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm done being a practice dummy."

"I just told you – I don't need you anymore – so you're free to go and play with your oversized fork."

"Trident Jo. TRIDENT. Say it with me."

She shoves me. "Over-sized fork. Now get lost."

It's a hopeless cause.

* * *

We mess around in the training room together for a few hours, grab a quick lunch, and then get back at it. Besides individual training, we spend quite a bit of good quality time terrorizing some of the other victors who are here. That's always fun. Gloss almost pounds me for swiping his sword, and Cashmere singes Jo's hair with a throwing knife when Jo uses her ax to cut down a high dummy that then fell on Cash, but other than that we suffer very few repercussions for our pranks. Even expert troublemakers like us need a break, so we finally retire off to a quiet corner. I pull my scrap of rope from my pocket and start tying knots. Just for fun, I make a noose and slip it around my neck and stick my tongue out, crossing my eyes.

Jo snickers and tugs at it playfully. "You're an idiot."

I'm about to reply when something across the room catches my attention. "Hey Jo, look."

She follows my line of vision to the two men in black suits that have just entered the training room and are coming towards us.

"Snow's men" she says quietly.

"I wonder what they want…" I think out loud.

"We're about to fine out."

"Finnick Odair?" One of them addresses me once they reach us.

"Yes?"

"A message from Veronius Laydenlit." He pulls out a red envelope and hands it to me. I just nod. It's not like I have much to say to them. "Thank you" just sounds wrong. I'm not thanking them for anything.

They nod back and leave. I stare at the red paper in my hands and resist the urge to rip it to shreds. My agent, Veronius, coordinates my clients, suggests my value to President Snow and then sets the prices. It's sickening.

"Well open it already."

I slide my fingers under the flap and rip it open, pulling out a piece of fancy stationary.

_Mr. Odair, _

_There have been a few changes as to your schedule of favors tonight. President Snow wishes to reward a few of his close friends quite quickly, so you will be beginning your evening two hours earlier and finishing an hour later. I'm sure you will understand and tolerate any inconvenience this has caused._

_Sincerely, _

_Veronius Laydenlit_

I ball up the paper and toss it as far away from me as I can.

"Bad news?" Jo looks at me.

"Something like that. Extra clients. A longer night. That's all."

"That's a lot." She frowns. "Fin…"

"It's okay. I'll be alright." I pull out my phone and check my schedule for the night. "But if I have to start two hours early, I should probably start getting ready."

She nods. "I'll come with you. I do a way better job than your stylists ever could." She smirks a little and squeezes my hand.

* * *

I take my time getting ready, but there's only so long you can take to put on a tuxedo. Jo messes with my hair a bit until she's satisfied. I tell her not to bother. My first client will mess it up anyway. She slaps me and says to shut up. So I do. It's not like either of us have much to say. Finally I hear the buzzing of my phone, telling me my limo is waiting to take me to my first client.

"Be careful, Fin." Jo gives me a fierce hug.

I return it. "I'll try." I rest my chin on her head and squeeze her a little. "Same deal for tomorrow right? You come over here and we do it all over again?"

She smiles a little. "Aren't you tired of it? We do the same thing practically everyday we're in the capitol."

"We must be doing something right then – because it makes me feel great every single time." I kiss her hair and give her another hug before I let her go. "Tomorrow morning, here in my apartment? Breakfast, "Happy Morning in the Capitol", the whole bit?"

She shakes her head. "Won't you be tired, after so many clients? Maybe you should just rest tomorrow."

I pretend to be shocked. "That would spoil our tradition! No way."

She smiles a little "Sorry. I lost my head." She hugs me one more time before giving me a little push to the door. "Not get out of here. You don't want to be late.

She walks with me out to the car and waves as I drive off. In the car, I send notifications back to my suite to have avoxes have my room ready for bed when I get back tonight. Whenever that might be. The car is just pulling up to a fancy apartment complex when I get a message, asking me if I want to place an order in for my breakfast tomorrow. I almost hit ignore, but then I stop and start typing. Crepes with raspberries, whipped cream, and sugar cubes on the side. I hit send as I climb out of the car and slide my phone back into my pocket. Tonight's going to be a long night – but at least I have something to look forward to. I smile a little as I step through the sparkling glass doors. I know it's probably the last real one I'll do until tomorrow morning.

A/N: So, for my "HEY IM BACK" fanfic story, I don't think that was too bad. But what did you think? Please review - It would mean so much to get some feedback after being gone for so long - i really miss that ;) Thanks so much for reading this and I promise to try and stick around this time! love you guys! 333

Ella;)


End file.
